


Avatar Prompt Fills Part Two

by old_and_new_friends



Series: Prompt Writing [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 13,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: And we are back in the game!Just a bunch of prompt fills (100-500 words) I did over on my Tumblr. Feel free to send one in.I do not take prompts through Ao3. Some rules of prompts are posted over on Tumblr because after a while of doing this, you can see what you do and don't want to write.Updates/Prompt fills on Wednesdays and Sundays.This story is complete, look out for my October Prompt story for spooky and fall themed prompts.
Series: Prompt Writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912702
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. Single Dad Struggles - Zuko & Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of Izumi getting her first period and single dad Zuko having to help her through it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood mentioned.

Izumi’s stomach hurt, but she wasn’t too concerned about it. If it wasn’t better by the next day, she’d tell someone. At least that was the plan until she went to the bathroom and realized she was bleeding.

Izumi then ran crying to her father’s office.

“Dad,” she cried, launching into his lap. “Dad, I’m bleeding.”

“What?” her father asked, looking over her. “Where? I don’t see anything?”

“I,” Izumi stuttered, “I, my stomach hurt this morning but I didn’t say anything but I just went to the bathroom and I was bleeding. Dad am I dying?”

Her father let out a sigh. “No,” her father said, “you’ve just reached an age where your body does that.”

“Why’d no one tell me people bleed when they pee as they get older?” Izumi demanded. “That’s like crucial information!”

“Not people, Izumi, just those with uteruses,” her father explained. “I wasn’t expecting to have this conversation so soon. I don’t really know how periods work. They happen once a month and you’ll get cramps and bleed. That’s why your stomach hurt this morning. Every month your body gets ready to have a baby and when no baby happens, you get your period. My mother or sister would know more. You might want to ask them about it.”

“Well, that’s not fair,” Izumi said.

Her father held his hand’s in surrender. “I didn’t make the rules of this game, Zooms,” he said, “but I can get you some thing to absorb the blood flow, and ease the pain. Why don’t you go lay down a bit?”

“Okay,” Izumi said, walking back to her room.

Her father eventually joined her, her Aunt Azula trailing behind.

“I’ve got this Zuzu,” she said, reaching for the hot water bottle her father had in his hand.

“I’ve got this too,” he corrected, snatching it away. “She’s my daughter, and I’m taking care of her, but I need your help because I barely know more about this than she does.”

Aunt Azula rolled her eyes. “Very well,” she said, sitting down on Izumi’s bed. “What do you wish to know, Zumi?”


	2. Surprise! - Izumi, Zuko & Mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard you were doing open prompts! Prompt of Izumi announcing she’s pregnant with her first child to Mai and Zuko

Izumi sat at the breakfast table with her parents, practically vibrating with excitement. They had already started eating despite there not being anything to drink on the table, as the server forgot it.

Her mother was watching her with a raised brow but Izumi held her secret a little longer.

“I’m sorry about the missing tea, your highness,” the server said walking into the room.

“It was a simple fix, no need to worry,” her father said.

“Green tea, to go with your omelets,” the server said.

Izumi said it without thought. “Oh, I can’t drink that.”

Her father turned to her in confusion while her mother smiled slightly and gave her a knowing look.

“You drink green tea all the time,” her father said.

“Well, it’s not recommended when you’re pregnant,” Izumi said. “Surprise!”

The server quickly placed the tea pot on the table and left the room.

“Pregnant?” her father asked.

“Yes, with a baby,” Izumi said, smiling at her father’s shocked look.

“A baby,” he said, quietly. “A Baby! Zooms, that’s fantastic.”

Her father swept her up into a hug. “A baby Mai! Our baby is having a baby!” her father said.

“I heard,” Izumi’s mother said, “I believe people call those grandchildren.”

“Grandparents, Mai,” Izumi’s father said. “We’re going to be grandparents!”

Her father paused then and stared off into space. “I don’t know how to be a grandparent,” he said.

“We will figure it out,” her mother reassured. “How hard could it be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “Granddad, grandma,” Iroh shouted, running quickly towards Izumi’s parents. Izumi trailing slowly behind her rambunctious son. “I lost a tooth!”
> 
> “Did you?” her father asked, pulling him up into his arms. “How interesting.”
> 
> “What if it doesn’t grow back?” her mother asked.
> 
> Iroh stuck his tongue out at her. “It already is, don’t be silly,” Iroh said.
> 
> Izumi’s mother blinked slightly. “That has to be the first time anyone has ever called me silly,” she said.
> 
> “Grandchildren don’t care about your pride or image,” Izumi’s father joked.
> 
> “Speaking of grandchildren,” Izumi said, sliding into the conversation. “How would you two like another one?”
> 
> “I’m getting a baby sibling,” Iroh said, in a matter of fact manner, as he waved his arms in his grandfather’s face. “I hope it’s a girl!”


	3. Oblivious - Kya/Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! are u still doing the open prompts? prompt of kya and izumi quiet obviously crushing over each other (it’s obvious to everyone except each other) and lin watching from the sidelines like wow my friends are big idiots

They were out having a picnic. Their parents had them visiting the Fire Nation and got tired of them all being cooped up in the palace, as if you could ever be cooped up in a building so large, so they told them to leave and handed them a basket of food.

Suyin was stretched out over the blanket asleep. Tenzin and Bumi were arguing over some geological feature. Tenzin had pointed out a Puy, or a volcanic hill. Bumi told him it was a hill. Lin still wasn’t sure what the two were arguing about, as they both meant the same thing.

That left Kya and Izumi who were off in their own little world.

The two were crushing on each other hard, yet somehow neither knew even as Kya handed Izumi a fire lily of all things. Lin wasn’t even Fire Nation and she knew what that meant but Izumi just said thank you and stared at Kya with a mix of love and pinning.

It was both gross and annoying.

At this point the two were laying side by side with the backs of their hands touching and Lin wanted nothing more than to walk over and link their hands together. She hoped the two would wake up soon so she’d stop contemplating aggressive matchmaking.

Izumi rolled over to rest her head on Kya’s shoulder and Kya froze staring at the top of Izumi’s head.

Lin had enough of the oblivious pinning after that.

“It’s a volcano,” Lin finally said, cutting off Bumi and Tenzin’s argument. “We’re in the Fire Nation, what a shock!”

With that Lin made her way back to the palace, sneaking in past the other parents and mentally begging her mom not to tell on her.


	4. First Kiss - Bumi/Lin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I submit a BumiLin first kiss prompt?

Bumi had been crushing on his brother’s girlfriend for a while. He’d never dream of doing anything about it, Tenzin irritated him but he didn’t want him hurt. So Bumi hurt instead, as he watched them try and build a life together.

Lin wouldn’t be interested in him anyway. They were total opposites. That didn’t stop Bumi’s feelings.

When they broke up, Bumi had mixed feelings about the whole thing, the entire family, extended and all, had mixed feelings about it, but Bumi’s were worse. He felt bad for his brother, he felt bad for Lin, but there was also something hopeful building in his heart.

He still didn’t say anything, for a long time.

Not until Korra came barreling into his family’s business like it was her right, who knew, maybe it was. She was technically their dad after all.

She got to the bottom of Tenzin, Pema and Lin’s relationship quickly, in fact, before Bumi ever met her. Her detective skills started failing her then, as she took four years to clock in on Kya’s sexuality. It took her five to figure out Bumi was hopelessly in love with Lin.

Then the brat started meddling.

Bumi wasn’t sure he’d ever figure out what actually occurred to get them like this but as he pulled Lin into their first kiss, after over twenty years of pinning, he knew he at least owed Korra and her friends a thank you.


	5. Unbalanced - Toph/Yaling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Toph x yaling(from the imbalance comics)

They had grown close in such a short amount of time. Yaling didn’t have very many friends growing up, having dedicated her life to her mother’s mission. Toph was different, her rough exterior and softer middle made her compelling.

Metalbending frustrated Yaling, but Toph’s confidence in her made Yaling feel better. Yaling invited Toph to her mother’s speech after that, half because she thought Toph might actually be interested and half because, she just wanted to spend more time with her.

Everything blew up after that and Yaling hurt. Her mother was locked up and it was her fault. She was trying to gain the attention of a girl who wasn’t interested. She wasn’t going to fail again.

“Just, stop,” Toph yelled, as they battled during Yalin’s mother’s newest uprising attempt.

“I can’t,” Yaling said, “don’t you see! This world was made for us!”

“Your mother is lying to you,” Toph shouted.

“What would you know about it!” Yaling responded.

“A lot,” Toph said, throwing down her metal glove and pausing their fight. “You don’t have to follow what your parents say. Sometimes they are wrong. Help us stop her, and you won’t end up locked up with her. Please.”

“Why,” Yalin asked. “Why should I bother?”

“Because it’s the right thing and I don’t want to see you get hurt by this,” Toph said. Something about how slowly she said it made Yaling realize this wasn’t normal behavior for Toph.

Yaling bit her lip as she looked between where her mother was and Toph.

Was she really about to risk it all for an attractive girl?

“Yeah, okay,” Yaling said, taking Toph’s offered hand. “Your non-bender friends pack a bigger punch than expected anyway.”

“That they do,” Toph yelled, as they ran to help the other.

Yaling just hoped she didn’t regret this later. Looking over at Toph, she didn’t think she would, so long as the other earthbender stuck around.


	6. Making Up - Bumizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've read somewhere on your blog that Bumi and Izumi had a pretty big fight before they started dating so I wanted to request a prompt about these two when they finally made up and started dating

“Bumi I did not come all the way to the Southern Water Tribe to be ignored,” Izumi shouted, knocking on Bumi’s door again. “Open the door!”

“Go away, I don’t want to talk to you,” Bumi said.

“Bumi, please, I miss you,” Izumi said.

“Go hang out with Chan,” Bumi shouted.

“We broke up, but even if we hadn’t, he’s still not my best friend,” Izumi said, resting her head on Bumi’s door and trying to ignore his siblings peaking from around the corner. “Please.”

The door opened, causing Izumi to nearly fall through it.

“What?” Bumi asked, staring her in the face.

“I don’t know why you suddenly stopped sending letters and visiting,” Izumi said.

“You didn’t need me around,” Bumi said, “you seemed perfectly fine with Chan.”

“So, what I date a guy and suddenly I don’t need my best friend?” Izumi said. “I stuck around when you started dating Keshu, even when it-”

Izumi cut herself off, unwilling to admit how much it hurt to see Bumi dating someone else. She had thought when he first started dating Keshu that Bumi was gay, which had really hurt, until he came out as bisexual instead. At least then Izumi still had a chance.

“When it what?” Bumi demanded.

Izumi could feel Kya and Tenzin watching her.

“Even when it hurt,” Izumi said, softly. Kya gasped and Bumi glared down the hallway.

“Mind your business, brats,” Bumi yelled, dragging Izumi into his room and shutting the door.

Izumi was about to continue when Bumi held up his hand. He took an air horn down from his bookcase and blew it loudly under the door.

“Ow,” Tenzin said, before he and Kya took off down the hallway.

“What hurt?” Bumi asked, turning back to her.

“Seeing you be with someone else,” Izumi said, “but I dealt with it because you were happy. Then I start dating someone, trying to get over you and suddenly you can’t be my friend? That’s not fair.”

Izumi’s voice broke on the last word.

“Wait,” Bumi said, holding up his hand, “you like me? Like, actually like me?”

“I love you, Bumi,” Izumi confessed, figuring the worst she could do is lose him for good. It wasn’t like he had been around the last few months.

“I, ah, love you, too,” Bumi said, scratching the back of his head. “I got mad when you started dating Chan. I broke up with Keshu shortly after, realizing there wasn’t any getting over you.”

“So, we’re both just dumb?” Izumi asked.

“I guess, so,” Bumi said, laughing.

“So now what?” Izumi asked, suddenly shy in the face of everything that happened.

Bumi pulled her into a kiss. “Now,” Bumi mumbled against her lips, before pulling back, “we go bury Kya and Tenzin in the snow for spying on us.”

“Deal,” Izumi said, dragging Bumi from the room. She only let go of his hand when his siblings, or rather their victims, came into view.


	7. The Other Child - Azula & Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Azula was scarred instead of zuko

Azula refused to cry.

Her stupid uncle was in the next room on the ship and Azula was banished, but she refused to cry about it.

The ship was cold, unlike the palace which, while huge, was always warm.

She hadn’t meant to offend her father but if Zuko was allowed in the meeting then she should have been too. She hadn’t meant to get caught.

She had never expected something like this from her father. He always demanded respect and perfection, and Azula, up until her last blunder, had always delivered. It was Zuko who failed. Azula had never expected her father to scar her. She hadn’t expected him to treat her like Zuko, then again what she did was a Zuko like blunder.

Azula rolled over in bed and stared blankly at the wall.

Capturing the Avatar was a joke, she knew it was. She was never going home.

The door creaked open behind her.

“Go away Uncle,” Azula demanded. The person persisted making their way to her bed and crawling in with her. She released with the foot steps it couldn’t’ possibly be an adult.

“It’s okay Azula,” Zuko said. “We’ll fix this, together, okay?”

Azula said nothing, too shocked that her brother had snuck onto the boat. She settled down as he hugged her. She wondered if Zuko knew she never would have done the same. He probably did, he was never as stupid as he seemed.

She decided it wasn’t important and finally felt safe enough to drift off to sleep.


	8. Magic Avatars Love Interests - All Avatars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That avatar magical girl au please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's an entire mini verse to this you can find all of them labeled Magic Avatar's

“Kyoshi,” Roku called, snapping his fingers. “We can’t plan battle strategies with you staring at Rangi, focus!”

Kyoshi glared at Roku as she turned around. “You’re just mad we rejected your meeting idea,” Kyoshi teased, “miss your librarian boyfriend?”

“Sozin’s not my boyfriend,” Roku said. “He’s just my friend.”

“He should probably stay that way too,” Aang said. “Sozin isn’t really a nice person.”

“He’s nice to me,” Roku said.

“You’re the only one he’s nice to,” Korra muttered.

“I thought we were making battle plans,” Wan said, not looking up from his laptop, “not talking about Roku’s poor taste in men.”

“What would you know,” Roku huffed, “you’ve never dated anyone! Have you ever even had a crush?”

Wan glanced slightly at Korra but said nothing. “If I did,” Wan said, “it’s not your business.”

“Guys, let’s not fight over this,” Aang said.

“Says the guy dating his soulmate,” Kyoshi snorted.

“You could always just ask Rangi out,” Korra said, slightly too loudly.

“Yes,” Rangi yelled towards them, before blushing and looking away.

“Oh, cool,” Kyoshi said, practically melting into a puddle as Rangi slid Kyoshi her phone number.

A commotion outside drew everyone’s attention.

“Oh,” Roku said, spotting Vaatu’s latest vessel. “I guess I did dodge a bullet then.”

“Ouch,” Korra said, “well, at least you found out Sozin was a bad guy before asking him out.”

Wan ignored the drama around him, rushing towards Vaatu. “I call on the power of the Avatar state,” Wan shouted, and then they were off.


	9. First Kiss - Bosami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bosami first kiss.

It was after all the commotion with the fall of the Earth Kingdom. They had lost the girls at some point and ended up having to steal an airship to make it back to Misty Palms Oasis.

Mako and Bolin spotted Korra and Asami and took off running. The girls ran towards them too.

Bolin saw Mako sweep Korra up into a hug she clearly wasn’t expecting. Bolin nearly did the same to Asami but at the last minute he changed his mind and pulled her into a kiss instead.

Asami kissed back, pulling Bolin closer.

“Ah, when did that happen?” Mako asked.

Bolin pulled back and turned to see Mako and Korra still hugging but now staring at Bolin and Asami in shock.

“While you to were busy with your stake out,” Asami said.

“Oh, well congrats?” Korra said, still slightly confused.

“Yeah,” Mako said. “I’m happy for you, just wasn’t expecting it. You two actually might be good for each other.”

Bolin smiled at his brother before turning to Asami. She kissed him again.


	10. Magical Avatars Wanorra - All Avatars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG AHHH THANK YOU!!! Wan and Korra to be exposed to the magical girl AU in mid-kiss.
> 
> Oooh boi.

“Roku, why are you standing outside?” Kyoshi asked as she and Aang walked up to Korra’s parents’ house.

“She said come at five, it’s four-forty-seven,” Roku replied.

Kyoshi pushed past him to knock on the door but no one answered. That wasn’t surprising as Korra’s family car was missing, which meant her parents weren’t home.

Kyoshi tried the doorknob and it swung open.

“See,” Kyoshi said, “she just wants us to come in.”

“We are still early and Korra didn’t let us in,” Roku said, hesitantly following Kyoshi and Aang into the house.

“It’s not even fifteen minutes,” Kyoshi said, rolling her eyes.

“Why do you two always feel the need to fight?” Aang asked.

“He annoys me,” Kyoshi said.

“She has no respect for other people’s things,” Roku said.

“I have no respect for you,” Kyoshi muttered.

Roku glared at her but said nothing. Aang sighed to himself and knocked on Korra’s bedroom door.

There was again no answer.

Kyoshi sighed and opened it.

“She could be changing,” Roku whisper shouted. “There’s a difference in walking into someone’s house and walking into their bedroom.”

“Roku’s right Kyoshi,” Aang said, but it was too late.

Kyoshi’s jaw dropped as she took in the scene before her. Wan and Korra were kissing while sitting in Korra’s window seat.

“Oops,” Kyoshi said.

“You see,” Roku yelled, “this is the exact type of thing you don’t barge into.”

Korra and Wan startled apart.

“Hey, guys,” Korra said, giving them an awkward wave. “We were just, uh-”

Wan buried his face in his hands.

“Well, I’m happy for you,” Aang said.

“Yeah, you look cute together,” Kyoshi said.

“I told them not to come in here,” Roku said, “but I can at least agree with them on that.”

“Thanks,” Wan said, still hiding his face. “Can we meet up tomorrow instead, while I figure out how to wipe this moment from my mind forever?”

“You got it,” Kyoshi said, grabbing Roku and Aang’s arms and dragging them from the room.

“Well, that was a mess,” Kyoshi said.

“Told you so,” Roku said.

“Ahem,” Aang said, holding out his hand.

“Oh, come on, who would have seen that coming,” Roku exclaimed.

“I so though Korra was into that Asami girl,” Kyoshi said.

“I saw it coming,” Aang said. “Pay up, Katara wants to see that new superhero movie being released.”

“Whatever,” Kyoshi said, dropping the money in Aang’s hand. Roku followed, pouting as he did so.


	11. Druk the Lemur - Zuko & Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While stomping around the Southern air temple, Zuko on his quest for the avatar finds a lemur. Despite his protests his uncle takes him along with them. (bonus points if the lemur who in another timeline would be called momo is basically Zuko's therapy animal)

Zuko kicked another helmet out of the way. He had already removed all the bodies in the other temples but he had lost the patience at this temple. There was no one living here, save him and his uncle.

Zuko hated this. The Avatar could be anywhere. They might not even be an Air Nomad anymore. Who knew if the Avatar was Water Tribe or even Earth Kingdom by now.

Zuko growled as he stomped further into the temples.

He startled as he heard something moving.

“Uncle?” he asked.

“It wasn’t me,” his Uncle called, staring at the same spot as Zuko.

The noise soon revealed itself to be a lemur.

Zuko scoffed and moved on, only to find his Uncle feeding it.

“Don’t do that,” Zuko yelled, startling the creature. “It’ll never leave!”

“He’s cute,” his Uncle said. “It would not hurt to have the small little guy along. He’s just a baby, he doesn’t need to be around this place. I wonder if there are more.”

They continued searching the temple, the baby lemur following them.

Zuko never found the Avatar, he also never found another lemur.

“You’re by yourself aren’t you?” Zuko asked. The lemur didn’t answer and Zuko felt slightly stupid.

He marched off, ignoring the lemur as it followed him and his Uncle all the way to the boat.

As he took up his stance on the helm of the ship, the lemur climbed up him to rest on his shoulder.

“I guess you’re staying,” Zuko grumbled. “Your name is Druk now, okay?”

Druk, the lemur, purred into Zuko’s good ear. Zuko tired to fight his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aang finds a dragon egg after the series and names it Momo when it hatches.


	12. Survivor - Yue & Gaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if yue had survived? Would she have joined the gaang?

Yue looked down over her city.

“Don’t worry,” Aang assured. “You’ll be back when the war is won.”

“I hope so,” Yue said. “I don’t want to leave my people, but I feel as if I can best serve them here.”

“You’ll do right by them,” Katara said, “besides, it’ll be nice having another girl around.”

Yue smiled slightly, but tugged on her hair nervously. With her healing the moon the white had faded from her hair, turning it a brown color like Katara’s but her life had long since been healed, so she didn’t die like she thought she would.

Her father was sending her with Aang to get a firmer grip on the development of the war beyond their shores. Yue would write him, but she feared it wouldn’t be enough to kill off the homesickness.

“Everything will be fine,” Sokka whispered. “We won’t let anything bad happen to you. You’ll get home and when you do, you’ll make a better Princess for it. Not that you aren’t already great.”

Yue blushed slightly.

Sokka was right. They had made it through, even with some rather harrowing moments. She returned to the North and helped restore order between her country and the world it left behind for isolation.

She was sad to have broken up with Sokka, as their paths diverged too much, even while traveling together, but she was hopeful for her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left a bit open ended. If Yue went with them I could see Yuetara, Yue/Zuko or even Yue/Suki/Sokka forming as potential relationships but I didn’t want to bog down the prompt with that.


	13. New Allies - Mai & Ty Lee & Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Mai and Ty Lee were in Legend of Korra?

Korra watched as Fire Lord Izumi left the room after their meeting on Kuvira, or rather everyone’s meeting excluding her.

She was slightly unnerved by the two women who appeared out of nowhere. One dressed in modified Kyoshi Warrior attire, the other dressed in dark heavy robes.

“Oh, boy,” Bolin said. “That’s Ty Lee and Mai, they double crossed Princess Azula and helped Ambassador Sokka and Lord Zuko escape the Boiling Rock! How cool!”

Korra looked between Bolin who was doing his ‘I’m meeting someone cool’ dance and the three women slowly leaving the room.

“Fire Lord Izumi,” Korra called, following the older woman from the room.

The Fire Lord paused and turned back towards Korra.

“I know you said you’d only help fortify the city but is there any way you’d be willing to do a pre-emptive attack provided Kuvira gets this superweapon Varrick and Bolin are talking about off the ground?” Korra asked.

General Iroh usually followed Korra’s lead on things like this.

Clearly his mother was cut from a different cloth.

“I’m sorry Avatar Korra, but I cannot risk my country being seen as aggressors towards the Earth Kingdom. We have made far too much progress in the last seven decades to lose it now,” Fire Lord Izumi said.

Korra deflated, but tilted her head as the woman who looked startlingly like Izumi, now that Korra was paying attention, tapped her shoulder.

“Might I suggest, sending the Rangi Warriors?” the woman said. Her voice was rougher than her doll-like appearance would have suggested. “Maybe even the Kyoshi Warriors? They do after all have diplomatic immunity and are considered a power of their own.”

“They are too closely tied to our country,” Fire Lord Izumi replied, glancing at the Kyoshi Warrior with the strange face paint.

“We swore only loyalty to your family as your bodyguards,” the Warrior replied, her voice entirely too sweet for the words she was saying. “Not to the Fire Nation or even the Crown. That’s a personal loyalty not an obligation. We can help Republic City in a pre-emptive strike if needed and it would be on us. If the world forgets you do not control us, we can just remind them.”

She said it so simply, as if just saying the words would make them true. Apparently, it did as Fire Lord Izumi nodded and left the Warrior behind. The other woman squeezed the Warrior’s hand before following the Fire Lord from the room.

“This will be fun,” the Warrior said, grabbing Korra’s arm. “I’m Ty Lee.”

“Korra,” Korra replied. That made the woman who left with Fire Lord Izumi, Mai then.

Avatar Aang’s friends were always interesting interactions. Korra smiled at Ty Lee’s bubbly enthusiasm as she brainstormed plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this particular story I left interpretation open. Is Mai Izumi’s mother? Do they just happen to look alike? Is Mai married to Zuko? Is she with Ty Lee? Was she with Zuko long enough to have Izumi before they separated and Mai got with Ty Lee? Up to the reader.
> 
> I thought since in the comics it’s clear that a Fire Nation version of the Kyoshi Warriors was trying to pop up that maybe having a second group based on similar principles but mixed with Fire Nation culture, would be cool to see. They dress and wear face paint more similar to how Rangi wore it and call themselves Rangi Warriors as a nod to their more mixed background of Fire Nation and Kyoshi Warrior.


	14. Wedding Planning Dragon - Zuko & Iroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the last roar of the dragon of the west, the last campaign the last moment where fear was stuck in the hearts of those around him ,friend foe, it matters not, for the great military mind turns all it's energy and efforts to planning his nephew wedding.

Zuko honestly thought his sister was going to be the biggest problem at his wedding. Apparently, that was wrong.

Zuko watched with wide eyes as his Uncle stormed across the banquet hall barking orders in a way Zuko had never seen.

“The Dragon of the West has returned I see,” one of Zuko’s advisors muttered.

“Terrifying,” another agreed.

Zuko debated going to pull his Uncle away from wedding planning as he corrected Aang’s flower arranging. Aang was leaning away from him in shock.

“Uncle Iroh,” Zuko called after seeing his Uncle nearly breathe fire at the caterer.

His Uncle was quickly at his side.

“did you need something Zuko?” his Uncle asked, dragging his eyes around the room as if looking for something that could have annoyed Zuko.

“Yes, please calm down,” Zuko said.

His Uncle deflated looking around the room again and seeing Aang staring at his flower arrangements in confusion, while the caterer he just yelled at hid under the table.

“I see,” he said. “I have gone too far.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said, he paused for a long time. “Did you know Lu Ten was engaged when he died?”

“No,” Zuko said, surprised.

“It happened right before we left from Ba Sing Se, and I do mean right before. He didn’t even have time to tell the family before leaving,” his Uncle said. “Lu Ten only spent the whole campaign talking about his future wedding and how he’d tell the family. I just wanted yours to go right.”

“I’m sorry about Lu Ten, but everything will go right,” Zuko said, “and if it goes wrong, at least you and my friends are there.”

His Uncle nodded and pulled Zuko into a hug, before walking over to apologize to Aang.


	15. From Before - Mako & Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a bit of fluffy mood and this is so random but what if one mishap in a mission turned Mako into an 8-year old? How would the Krew + Beifong react? :"

“Hey, Chief,” Korra called, knowing the panic was clear in her voice.

Lin came out of her office hesitantly, as if she wasn’t quite willing to be drawn into whatever Avatar adventure was happening.

“What?” she asked.

“Do you know how to take care of an eight-year-old?” Korra asked.

“Please tell me you idiots didn’t kidnap an eight-year-old,” Lin said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Well, we didn’t kidnap him, technically Bolin’s his legal guardian. I mean how does de-aging even work, really?” Korra said.

“De-aging?” Lin asked. Korra could tell her patience was wearing thin.

“We got attacked by a spirit that de-aged Mako,” Korra said in a rush. “It said it would take him to before the heartache and then Mako was eight. He’s not acting like any Mako I know though. He’s outside.”

Lin sighed before pushing past her.

“Get down,” Opal said, panic on her face.

“Mako, that’s not the proper way to behave,” Bolin called. “Asami, please don’t drop him.”

“I’m not going to drop him,” Asami called.

Korra looked up and realized somehow Mako had started climbing the entrance to the precinct. Asami had climbed up after him to get him down.

“Are you actually kidding me?” Asami asked when she finally reached him, only for Mako to slide down a flag pole.

Mako laughed and skipped over to Korra.

“Why’d mom leave me with you guys again?” Mako asked.

Lin traded a look with Korra. “What am I supposed to do with this?” Lin asked.

“Watch him while we figure out what happened and how to undo it,” Korra said before her, Asami, Bolin and Opal took off.

“Wait, don’t leave!” Mako yelled trying to follow.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Lin said grabbing him and pushing him into the building. “I’m watching you now, kid.”

Mako glared up at her. Lin glared down at him.

He quickly lost interest in her and started exploring the inside of the police station.

The officers had no clue who he was, but they quickly took to the kid and had him answering the phone. Lin wasn’t sure if she should stop that or not, Mako was being quiet and watching the phone intently so she left him be.

When Korra came back with the spirit in tow, Lin was kind of sad to see the kid go even if she was glad to have her detective back.


	16. Talk like a Pirate Day - Bumi II & Iroh II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy ypu bilge rat-roach! I send ye this message on da 18th, tomorrow be da 19th, otherwise know as international talk like a pirate day! And don tinnk da missing ba one day save ya you star urchin! For dis prompt write one other prompt ya ge in pirate speak! Or ill kell hual ya! Ye land luber!
> 
> PS for the pirate prompt recommendnjust write a normal prompt, then 'pirate it up' since us pirate love are 'high rosk tradeing'

Bumi walked into the bar near the port his ship was docked at. Looking around the room he saw the men under his command laughing and joking and letting loose for the night. Bumi smiled to himself slightly and was about to cause his own mischief when he saw someone sitting in the corner by themselves.

Bumi frowned slightly at the look on Iroh’s face.

“Ahoy, matey,” Bumi said, sliding into the other side of the booth. “That there chair taken?”

“Yeah, some old guy just sat there,” Iroh joked.

“Avast ye!” Bumi yelled. “It be talk like a pirate day, you lubber! Talk right!”

Iroh sighed. “Just a bilge-sucking seadog,” Iroh called, rolling his eyes. His lips still ticked up at the corner.

“Mutiny!” Bumi said. “Why yer hanging the jib? Young, free, attractive buccaneer like yer self and ye tucked up abaft doing nary nothin.”

“Don’t feel like doing nary nothin,” Iroh muttered into his drink.

“What’s the scuttlebutt?” Bumi asked, cutting to the chase.

Iroh was quiet for the longest time.

“I wasn’t as prepared for what joining the military meant, as I thought I was,” Iroh whispered.

“This bout last morn?” Bumi asked, ignoring that Iroh wasn’t playing along. “That wasn’t your fault, kiddo. You could have run as fast as humanly possible and you still wouldn’t have made it. You nearly fed the fish yourself.”

“He was my friend,” Iroh said.

“I’m sorry,” Bumi said, dropping the game himself. “Things like that never get easier.”

Iroh looked down at his beer.

“I’m getting us a line of thunder shots,” Bumi said. “Let’s see if I taught this scurvy-dog som worthwile.”

Iroh snorted. “I doubt mom would consider getting three sheets to the wind a worthwhile skill but sure,” Iroh said, smiling slightly.

Bumi smiled at Iroh at least attempting to play along again. Bumi kept looking back at Iroh as he waited for his order but Iroh seemed in higher spirits as Bumi laid the shots out in two lines.

“Savvy?” Bumi asked.

“Heave ho,” Iroh said, sneaking in a head start. Bumi let him have it. Iroh needed the win tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-write of chapter 38 of Avatar Prompt Week


	17. Break Up - Korrasami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Korra and Asami break up?

“Hey,” Asami said, sitting down next to Korra on the front steps of her manor.

“Hey,” Korra replied softly.

They sat in silence, their fight from earlier sitting heavy on their shoulders.

“I need someone in-between,” Korra finally said.

“Someone in-between?” Asami asked, her voice pained, knowing what was coming next.

“It’s like with Mako,” Korra said, confusing Asami, “I still love him and sometimes I’m so tempted to just go back, but even with all the love there, something just doesn’t fit right. Mako and I were constantly fighting both being argumentative and while at the time I hated it, I do need people who aren’t afraid to tell me if I’m going too far, like Tenzin or Mako.

“You don’t do that, and that’s also great in its own way. I love you Asami, deeply, but I think if we keep on the way we are, we’re going to destroy each other. I just, I need someone between you and Mako, someone who doesn’t argue on everything but still argues on what matters. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Asami said. “That I couldn’t be what you needed but also that I needed things from you that you couldn’t give. I’m a naturally jealous person and you’re the Avatar. The world needs you and I need you and when you can’t give both? It’s upsetting, even if I understand and I don’t ever tell you no, because I never feel it’s my place to do so.”

They paused for the longest time.

“I think it best we end things here before it gets too bad,” Korra suggested.

“I know. You’re still my best friend,” Asami said, “you know, that right?”

Korra nodded, a tear sliding down her face. She hugged Asami, knowing it wasn’t her place to kiss her anymore.

“I’ll miss you,” Korra said.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Asami assured.

“This side of you is,” Korra said.

Asami had no reply other than to hug her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think if they broke up it would be very similar to Masami Season 1 and Makorra Season 2 break ups where they just go, this isn’t working anymore.
> 
> I left it open ended. Does Korra eventually realize maybe she doesn’t need someone in between but both Mako and Asami? Does she find someone who is in between the two of them? That’s up to you (in my mind it’s Makorrasami.)


	18. Lemur Trainer - Meelo & Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adult Meelo trains lemurs as service animals

“I can’t believe he actually managed it,” Ikki said, staring at her brother.

The lemurs around him wear all calm and patient, different from their usual over hyper behavior.

“It’s rather impressive when you think about,” Rohan said, pointing to where one was bringing Meelo a remote.

“Not sure he did it for the right reasons thought,” Jinora said, gesturing to the pile of random things surrounding Meelo that he had requested.

“At least they bring the right things,” their Gran Gran said. “Momo could bring you anything but water.”

“I think I finally have it,” Meelo called. “They seem to be trained perfectly, now all I have to do is find people who want service lemurs.”

“You could give one to Korra, or Mako,” Jinora suggested.

“Uncle Bumi might need one,” Ikki said. “He still gets flashbacks sometimes.”

“Do you think dad needs one?” Meelo asked.

“Yes,” everyone, including Gran Gran said.


	19. To Ba Sing Se - Zuko & Iroh II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be interested in writing a fic where Zuko and a young Iroh II do some grandfather-grandson bonding?

“Where are we going?” Iroh asked, a bag slung over his shoulder as he followed his grandfather from the suburbs of Republic City into the countryside.

“We, my dear grandson, are going on a life changing field trip,” his grandfather replied.

“Okay, but where?” Iroh asked, again.

“To Ba Sing Se,” his grandfather answered.

Iroh stalled behind his grandfather, his bag sliding down his arm to slam to the ground.

“Uh, grandad, that’s on the other side of the continent,” Iroh said, hoping his grandfather was just confused.

“Yes,” his grandfather said. “Iroh, you said you wished to be homeschooled rather than attend The Royal Academy. Well, this is homeschooling.”

“But this will take weeks!” Iroh complained.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, did you have something you needed to be doing?” his grandfather questioned.

Iroh pouted, knowing he didn’t. He groaned slightly before picking his bag back up and following his grandfather.

“Druk is following us,” his grandfather reassured. “If anything goes wrong, the trip is over and we will be somewhere safe in no time.”

“So Druk will take care of bandits, and thieves and stuff,” Iroh said.

“I’m pretty sure we can handle those ourselves even without firebending,” his grandfather said. “I’m still as sharp as my swords and you’ve been trained by the Kyoshi Warriors. We will be fine.”

Iroh gave up, and just walked beside his grandfather as the city slowly disappeared from view.

They set up camp for the night in the middle of nowhere for all Iroh knew.

“Here,” his grandfather said, laying a map on the ground. “We are here, do you know how I know that?”

Iroh shook his head and glance at the map.

“Well,” his grandfather said. “Republic City is here and we walked about twenty miles, south. We are headed towards Omashu and then we will walk down towards Gaoling and back up through the Si Wong Desert, though there we will walk around rather than through. We will follow the river towards Ba Sing Se, take the ferry across and then I will take you to see a tea shop our family owns.”

“Our family owns a tea shop in Ba Sing Se?” Iroh asked. “Why?”

“You’ll find out. I worked there when I was sixteen and your mother worked there when she was fifteen,” his grandfather said. “You’re thirteen but I think it might be good for you to at least man the counter.”

“You’re taking me on a trip to Ba Sing Se, to work in a tea shop?” Iroh asked, wondering if maybe he should call his mom and tell her that her father’s gone senile.

“You’ll see,” his grandfather said. “Trust me.”

“I do but you know how weird this sounds, right?” Iroh asked.

“Trust me,” his grandfather said again.

“Alright,” Iroh replied. He hoped his grandfather knew what he was doing.


	20. Acceptance - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A while into their relationship Mako comes out to Iroh II as a transman.

Mako was nervous as he opened the door to let Iroh into his house.

“Hey,” Iroh said, a smile stretching across his face as he leaned in to kiss Mako’s forehead.

“Hey,” Mako replied, his stomach clenching slightly as he gestured Iroh in. It was the first time Iroh had been to his house, all their other dates being at neutral grounds like restaurants and theaters. Mako hoped with everything this wouldn’t be the last time.

Iroh was gazing around the room as Mako wiped his palms on his pant legs.

“You okay?” Iroh asked, tilting his head slightly. “You look worried about something.”

Mako opened his mouth but no sound came out.

“Mako?” Iroh asked.

“I have something to tell you before we eat dinner,” Mako said. “I probably should have told you sooner but I was worried and nervous. I’ve haven’t had to tell anyone in nearly four years now and I’m very scared right now, but our relationship can’t go further until you know this.”

Iroh was watching him closely, his eyes shining with worry and his brows furrowed.

“Mako?” Iroh asked, again.

“I’m trans,” Mako blurted.

“Oh,” Iroh said. He paused after that, for a long time and Mako’s heart rate picked up.

“I know I should have told you sooner, please know I wasn’t trying to take advantage or something. I was just, I didn’t know how to say it,” Mako rambled.

“But, you’re still a guy, right?” Iroh asked, slowly. “A trans man?”

Mako stalled for a minute. “Ah, yes,” Mako clarified.

“Okay,” Iroh said, his face serious.

“Ah, okay?” Mako repeated.

“Yeah, Mako,” Iroh said. “I’m gay. I just wanted to clarify, because I’m not interested in woman, cis or trans. You being a trans woman would have made things very difficult for our developing relationship. I’m not sure, I’d be able to continue dating you if that was the case.”

“So, are you okay with it, or not?” Mako asked, slightly confused and still worried.

“I’m definitely okay with it,” Iroh assured. “I mean, you’re still the man I’ve come to absolutely adore.”

Mako felt slightly overwhelmed as Iroh pulled him into a hug.

“I’m glad you asked me out,” Mako whispered, laying his head on Iroh’s shoulder.

“I’m glad I asked you out, too,” Iroh whispered back, dropping a kiss on Mako’s head. “You’re something special.”


	21. Growing Up - Zuko, Mai & Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt... not sure if it’s NSFW but could you do one where Zuko and Mai find out Izumi has been having sex? (She’d obviously be over 18 in this, but I think it would be funny to read Zuko and Mai’s shock to it)

“Ah, Mai,” Zuko said, walking into the room he shared with his wife. His voice seemed stressed.

“Yes?” Mai asked, looking up from her book.

“I found something in Izumi’s room,” he said. He held his hands up defensively. “I was only in there to return something but I found a something in her trash can. I think she may be having sex.”

Mai blinked at him slightly. “I mean if you found what you’re implying then clearly she’s at least being safe about it. Zuko, she’s eighteen, she can do things like that without our needing to give permission. I’ll talk to her tonight, after dinner about it and make sure she’s okay but, ultimately that’s all we can do.”

“I know,” Zuko sighed. “I’m just sad to see my baby girl grow up. I don’t think I’m ready for my baby to have a baby yet.”

“If she’s being safe about it, she wont anytime soon,” Mai said. “Now, go back to your Fire Lordly duties and stay away from Izumi’s trashcans.”

Zuko nodded, though he still seemed slightly thrown off by his discovery as he left.


	22. Announcement - Mai & Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Prompts are open again :) would you be interested in doing one where Mai tells Zuko she’s pregnant?

“This is so exciting,” Ty Lee exclaimed from behind her as Mai and her made their way towards Zuko’s office.

Mai wouldn’t admit that she was nervous to tell him, which was why she brought Ty Lee with her.

Ty Lee, despite outward appearances of obliviousness, seemed to know exactly why Mai needed her here.

Zuko didn’t have the best relationship with his father and when kids were brought up, Zuko always seemed hesitant yet hopeful.

She was hoping his reaction to her announcement fell on the hopeful side today.

She knocked on the door and waited to be invited in. Ty Lee waited in the hallway for her.

“Hey,” Mai said, walking into the room.

“Hey,” Zuko replied, “did you need something?”

“Not really,” Mai said, making her way over to him. “I do have something to tell you.”

She picked up his hand and placed it on her belly.

“I’m pregnant,” she said watching as a wide range of emotions washed across his face.

He finally settled on excited as he swept Mai up into a hug.


	23. Spirit of Competition - The Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A: I WILL DESTROY YOU! Character B: YOU ARE BLEEDER! Character C: tries to put the board game away before A and B notice.

“You’re cheating!” Mako yelled, snatching the fake money from Korra. “Who put her in charge of the bank?”

“Okay Officer Mako,” Korra said, “so sorry I stole fake money.”

“See,” Mako said, pointing at Korra. “She admitted it!”

“Can I have the dice?” Bolin asked.

“No,” Korra yelled, “my turn isn’t over.”

“You’re forfeit,” Mako yelled, “you cheated, that disqualifies you!”

“By what rules!” Korra shouted back.

“Can I please, have the dice?” Bolin asked.

“No,” Korra and Mako both yelled.

“Give me back my property, Mako,” Korra said.

“It’s not yours,” Mako yelled, “you bought it with counterfeit money!”

“It’s a board game,” Korra shouted, “all the money is counterfeit! It was stolen money anyway.”

“She admitted it again!” Mako said.

“Good luck proving it in court!” Korra yelled.

“Can I just take my turn?” Bolin asked.

“No,” Korra and Mako shouted again.

“Not until Korra stops cheating,” Mako continued.

As Korra and Mako continued fighting, Asami slowly started packing up the board, Bolin starting to help her as Korra and Mako stood up to yell at each other.

The two only noticed the game was over when Asami reached to pull the dice held hostage in Mako’s hand.

“What happened to the game?” Korra asked.

“I won,” Asami said. “We’re done playing and I had the most property and money.”

“Good going, Korra,” Mako said, dropping the dice on the table. “You ruined the game!”

“I ruined the game?” Korra said. “You turned into a board game dictator and I ruined the game?”

Asami sighed. “Want to go swim in the pool?” Asami asked as Korra and Mako continued arguing.

“Sure,” Bolin said, standing to follow her.


	24. Just Dumb - Iroh II & OCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a waterbender heals an idiot who thought drinking gasoline would make there fire bending stronger.

"The General won't be happy with you," Kaya said.

"I mean, you could always not tell General Iroh what I did," Sami replied.

"And miss his dumbfounded expression?" Kaya asked. "Never, General Hot Stuff makes the best expressions. Just imagine the forehead wrinkles and the eyebrows. Its going to be great."

"Okay," Sami said, "you might want to take a cold shower before he gets here."

"Shut up," Kaya said, "just be lucky I was able to remove the gas from your body that didn't get burned up."

"Okay," General Iroh said, startling Kaya and Sami. "What's this I heard about drinking gasoline? Do I want to know why?"

"Well?" He asked again when getting no response.

Kaya was right, his face was already scrunched up in confusion and he'd clearly been running his hand through his hair recently.

"I thought," Sami started, hunching under the General's attention, "that you know gas boosts fire so maybe it could boost firebending."

"And?" General Iroh asked.

Kaya and Sami traded a look. "And what, sir?" Sami asked.

"Did it work or are you just dumb?" He asked.

"Ah, I guess I'm just dumb sir," Sami said slightly embarrassed.

"Alright, then," General Iroh said. "Don't do it again." 

He moves to leave the room but Sami was confused.

"Is that it sir?" Sami asked.

"I mean if you want kitchen duty I can give it to you but I once punched a bomb thinking I could bend it. So long as you are okay and aren't going to do it again, I see not issue here," he said.

Kaya looked at Sami as the General left. "You got so lucky," she said


	25. Parent's Gift - Katara & Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh 🥺🥺 it's my mako loving hrs,,, may i request smth like how mako's interactions with katara would be like 🥺🥺 thank u i love ur writing 💖

Mako was sitting on a couch in the compound Korra grew up in. Korra had gone off to plan the mass, re-bending of those who lost their bending and Mako was left here, still slightly confused about their relationship.

He startled as someone sat down next to him.

He looked over and realized it was Master Katara. Mako's heart rate picked up a bit. He was nervous as she was not only a war hero but also Korra's mentor. The only people he was afraid of making a worse impression on were Korra's actual parents.

"Today's been crazy," she said, trying to start up idle conversation. Mako ducked his face into his father's scarf. He wasn't good with idle conversation.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Korra ended up okay," Mako replied.

"Yes, I was worried for her too," she replied. "You know, you don't need to hide, I won't bite."

"Sorry," Mako said, sitting up straight and feeling slightly exposed.

Master Katara hummed. "Well, its a nice scarf even if you do hide behind it."

"Thanks," Mako muttered. "I used to be my father's."

Master Katara turned to him, seeming to pick up something in his voice.

"How'd you end up with it?" She asked softly. Something about her tone told Mako she already knew.

"He and my mother died when I was eight," Mako said. "I know its silly but-"

"It's not silly," Master Katara said. "I still wear my mother's necklace. She died when I was eight as well. Keeping things like this, it makes the memories stronger."

Mako nodded, not able to find his voice to respond.

The was a commotion and Master Katara was called away.

"It was nice meeting you, Mako," Master Katara said.

"You as well," Mako replied standing to bow.


	26. Superhero - The Gaang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so what about zuko, katara, and toph dressing up as superhero’s zuko being the Blue Spirit Katara being the Painted lady and Toph being The Blind Bandit

"This just in the Republic City Bank has been reported as under robbery, but the first responders to the crime are Republic City's new crime fighting trio, The Painted Lady, The Blue Spirit and The Blind Bandit," the radio announcer said.

Aang's brow furrowed as he turned up the volume.

"Rumors about the crime fighting trio have spread far and wide," the announcer continued. "Pro-bending founder The Boulder, has stated that The Blind Bandit was once a wrestler alongside him in the Earth Rumble Championships. An old wanted poster has shown that The Blue Spirit wasn't always in the public's side. While he once freed the Avatar for capture he was also known as a bandit around certain parts of the Earth Kingdom. It's good to see him turn over a new leaf. The most unbelievable of these rumors though, come from a small Fire Nation fishing village that swears The Painted Lady is none other that Master Katara, the Avatar's wife! Can you believe it?"

Aang laughed to himself. "Yes, in fact I can," he said to himself.

"Well folks it reports say the bank robbery has been stopped, and as the last bit if news for the night, I bid you a happy evening," the reporter said.

Aang turned off the radio and waited for his wife to come home. She slipped into the house sans costume, though she missed a spot of make up by her ear.

"Have fun at dinner?" Aang asked, smirking.

"Oh, yes, it was great!" Katara said


	27. An Avatar's Love - Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meeting all of the past avatars loved ones in the sprit world and breaking down and saying something like “I’m sorry”

Korra was lost. She had never been on this side of the spirit world and there were no guides to help her.

She wandered a bit hoping she'd find her way out.

"Are you lost?" A woman called.

Korra turned around and fell backwards. The woman had no face.

Korra didn't respond for a long time before gathering her bearings. There were weirder spirits.

"Ah, yeah, I'm trying to find one if the spirit portals," Korra said.

"Ah, I'm afraid I cannot help you as I cannot see to lead you, but Rangi might help, if not Ta Min will," she said.

"Rangi? Ta Min?" Korra asked.

"Avatar Kyoshi and Avatar Roku's wives," the woman replied. "I'm Ummi, Kuruk's wife."

"Oh," Korra said softly. "I'm Korra."

"The Avatar after Avatar Aang?" Umm I asked, leading Korra with ease despite having said she can't see.

"Yes, um, how are you here?" Korra asked. "Shouldn't you have been reincarnated?"

"No," Ummi said. "It is the nature of the Avatar to be reborn immediately into their next life, the past lives hanging onto both the spirit world and the physical through their current life. It is the nature of the Avatar's love to never reincarnate and stay here. Our faces, or well most of our faces, are used to model the next Avatar."

"So you exist here alone?" Korra said that's not fair.

"It used to be, our loves were able to visit us, but Vaatu stole them away," Ummi said.

"I'm sorry," Korra said. "It's my fault."

"No, it's Vaatu's," Ummi corrected. "Oh, I believe we've found your portal by accident."

Korra looked between the faceless Ummi and the portal. Somehow she didn't think it an accident.

"Thank you," Korra said.

"It's been a pleasure," Ummi said.

Before Korra's eyes the other past loves of the Avatar's formed before her.

"I'm-," Korra stared to say.

"Don't," a fire nation woman in armor said, "you did your best. We'd forgive you, but there's nothing to forgive."

Korra bowed before them and left, back to her own lover.


	28. New Flame - Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Asami randomly got firebending

There was a side effect of Harmonic Convergence beyond the obvious of Airbenders popping up everywhere, or rather, in addition.

Asami was currently sitting in a room with Korra, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin and Chief Beifong.

“So, let me get this straight,” Lin said, “you woke up this morning and lit your bedside table on fire by sneezing on it?”

“Yes,” Asami admitted.

“Fantastic,” she muttered in response. “So now we aren’t just looking for airbenders but also other non-benders suddenly becoming benders.”

“But why?” Tenzin asked. “The airbenders make sense, as our numbers have been low for centuries, but other bending styles?”

“I think,” Korra said. “I think maybe when Harmonic Convergence brought back the airbenders it was trying to even the playing field but what if it evened the playing field all around? Earthbenders make up the biggest number of benders. What if waterbenders, firebenders and airbenders are appearing now to catch up?”

“There’s an idea,” Lin muttered.

“Something tells me our job just got a whole lot harder,” Mako muttered.

“I don’t know, it could be fun!” Bolin said.

“So, not to disrupt your planning but how does bending work exactly?” Asami asked.

“I can teach you,” Korra and Mako said at the same time before awkwardly looking away from one another.

“Right,” Asami replied, her confidence in this situation plummeting.


	29. Tides Command - Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azuka learns the hardway, that yes, the tides do control this ship

Azula stood on the docks of the resort her brother and Uncle were staying at.

The Captain was wisely keeping his mouth shut as her ship sank slowly into the water.

Apparently, tides were more troublesome then she gave them credit for. She was busy trying to run possible explanations for the lost ship through her head when her brother and Uncle showed up.

“We saw the ship sinking, and figured we’d come help,” Her Uncle said. “Are you okay? Why are you all the way out here?”

“Father sent me to come get you,” she answered. “He regrets banishing Zuko. The Captain, apparently doesn’t know how tides works and crashed our ship bringing it into port.”

Azula ignored the Captain’s tense reaction and turned to her brother.

“Father, regrets?” Zuko asked, and Azula knew she had him right where she wanted him. Now if only she had a ship to get them home in.


	30. Empty - Zaheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaheer or Kuvira sees a psychiatrist

Zaheer sat across form his new therapist. He got a new one ever session after sacring off the others.

“In you mind, envision a stream of water,” the therapist said. “This stream had leaves drifting along it. Every time a thought crosses you mind, place it on a leaf and let it drift. This will clear your mind of any anxieties and allow you to think without them.”

Zaheer tried to follow the therapist’s words but a thought kept echoing in his mind. “Empty and become the wind,” Zaheer heard his own voice say.

He dropped the thought on to the leaf but it came again, and again, soon followed by the sound of that life destroying explosion.

“Ah,” the therapist yelled.

Zaheer opened his eyes and noticed his therapist halfway across the room, having been thrown by a blast of airbending.

“Next time we might try something different,” the therapist said, before bowing and leaving the room. Zaheer knew they wouldn’t be back.


	31. Princess Azula - Korra & Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets an old azula on ember island

Korra wondered around Ember Island’s main market place. She had been invited for the Festival of Szeto by Fire Lord Izumi. The family had offered up rooms in their vacation home for Korra and her friends, as that was where the family would be staying.

Korra and her friends had gotten occupied in the market place and hadn’t yet made it out that way.

Korra had lost the rest of her friends by the time she had run into the elderly woman.

The woman had straightened up and turned her stare on Korra. Korra felt like she was suddenly under a magnifying glass.

“Well, are you going to apologize?” she asked.

“Ah,” Korra said, slightly startled, “sorry?”

“Is that a question?” the woman asked her.

“No?” Korra replied, slowly.

The woman huffed. “You have no idea who I am do you?” she asked.

“Well, no,” Korra admitted, “but something tells me you have no idea who I am either.”

“I’m Princess Azula, Lord Zuko’s sister,” the woman said, staring at Korra as if she was something stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

“Well,” Korra said, tilting her head up in challenge, “I’m the Avatar.”

Instead of getting upset like Korra hoped she would, her eyes turned calculating.

“Are you?” she asked, smirking slightly when Korra nodded. “Well, then, would you mind doing me a favor to make up for running into me?”

“Uh, I guess?” Korra said, not wanting to offend Lord Zuko’s sister.

Which was how she found herself following Princess Azula into the Fire Nation royal family’s vacation home with her arms tied in front of her.

“See, brother, I’m even better at capturing the Avatar than you,” Princess Azula said.

“Azula! Let her go!” Lord Zuko yelled.

“Calm down, Zuzu,” Princess Azula said, “she’s fine.”


	32. Magical Avatars The New Kids (All Avatars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Magic Avatar! :) I love them so much. Maybe one where they go to the beach together and run into some other Avatars like Yangchen, Szeto, and/or Kuruk that haven't been mentioned yet.

Wan dropped his basket on the sand and looked around the beach.

“Do we really need team bonding time?” Roku asked. “We only spend nearly every day together.”

“But that’s fighting crime and planning to fight crime,” Korra said. “This is relaxing.”

“I’d rather relax at home,” Roku said.

“Well, you were out voted,” Kysohi said, laying her own towel down on the beach.

“Whoa,” Aang called, “did you guys see that! She has the same powers as me!”

“What?” Wan said, moving to see what Aang was pointing at.

A young woman was playing a volleyball game with. Wan didn’t understand what Aang was talking about for a moment but then it happened. She moved to hit the ball and it went flying, well before her hand hit it. Instead a gust of air launched the ball hard enough into the ground that sand went flying a foot into the air.

“Huh,” Wan said. “I suppose it’s possible. After all it used to only be me and then I found you guys. Hey, wait, Aang!”

Wan tried to stop the younger boy but he had already taken off towards the volleyball court. Wan went to follow, when Korra grabbed his hand.

“Don’t worry about it,” Korra said. “Either Aang comes back with a new team member or he doesn’t. Relax.”

“Yeah, alright,” Wan said, smiling at her.

“She may not be the only one,” Kyoshi said, pointing out towards the water.

“What?” Wan said, turning to follow her sight.

There was an older guy surfing out in the water, but the waves he was surfing on were far taller than any natural waves Wan had seen in the area. He was moving his arms in a lifting motion similar to Korra.

“There really are more of us,” Roku said.

“Hi!” someone said, off to their left.

Wan turned to see the girl Aang had run off after.

“Aang says your team is a bit like ours?” she said.

“Yours?” Wan asked.

“Mine, Kuruk, and Szeto’s,” she said. “I’m Yangchen, are you really Avatars too?”

“Yeah,” Wan said, “Raava gave us our powers.”

Yangchen tilted her head. “She gave us our powers too. I wonder why she never told us about each other?”

Wan shrugged slightly, even as the question weighted heavily on his mind.

“I don’t know, but if you guys want, we could just work as one team now?” Wan asked.

“That could be fun,” Yangchen said, gesturing the man from the water and another boy sitting next to the volleyball court. “It would certainly make things easier.”

“Yeah,” Wan said smiling as their team grew by three.


	33. Escape Room - The Krew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krew go to an escape room and play the game.

“Mako close the bookshelf door!” Korra yelled.

“Why? It needs to be open, it’s a clue,” Mako replied.

“Yeah, but it’s not the clue we’re on,” Asami said. “We need the clock behind the bookshelf.”

“Why? This clue tells us the pattern for the puzzle box,” Mako said.

“Guys can we please stop fighting?” Bolin said.

“Yeah, Mako maybe close the bookshelf. If the clock turns out to be nothing, you can open it back up but doing things out of order might mess us up,” Opal said.

Mako huffed but shut the bookshelf and Asami moved to pull the clock down off the wall. There was a hole behind it that Asami put her hand in.

“Well?” Mako asked.

“The time is right, to unlock the light,” Asami read, turning the clock over.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Korra asked, looking down at the clock.

“Well, time is read hours, minutes, seconds. The hour hand is on the 3, the minute hand is on the 30 and the second hand is on the 2,” Asami said.

“It’s a combination lock?” Bolin asked.

“Do we have something with a combination lock?” Opal asked, searching the room.

“To unlock the light,” Bolin said. “We need to use a light, or obtain a light?”

“Probably obtain,” Mako said, reopening the bookshelf.

“Mako!” Korra shouted. “Close the bookshelf!”

Mako huffed but shut the door again.

He moved over to the puzzle box and tried to open it with the pattern behind the door. It didn’t open.

“See,” Asami said, “that’s what happens when you do things out of order. Undo what you just did.”

Mako frowned but fixed the box.

“Oh, combination lock!” Opal yelled, pulling another box out from under the desk.

Asami walked over to her and noticed a small clock painted on the back. The time on the painted clock was different from the time on the clock in her hand. The real clock’s combo opened the lock.

“Huh, false clues,” Asami said. “Nice.”

“So, what’d we get?” Korra asked.

“A blacklight,” Asami said. “It lets you see invisible ink.”

“Here’s a light to read by,” Mako read off. “Are you actually kidding me?”

“Told you so,” Asami said.

“Go ahead Mako,” Korra said, laughing. “Open your bookshelf.”

Mako took the combination lock, showing them the painting. “Just so you guys know, this is the code I’ve been using to open this,” Mako said.

“How’d you figure it out?” Korra said.

“There’s three buttons that are worn out,” Mako said. “I just kept pushing them randomly till it opened.”

Mako opened the bookshelf again and shined the blacklight onto the pattern code. An entirely new pattern code revealed itself.

“Wow,” Mako deadpanned, moving to the puzzle box. The puzzle box snapped open with the new pattern, giving them a doorknob and a location to place it.

There was a small hole in a wall that the doorknob fit into. Mako turned the knob and the wall turned into a door.


	34. Uncle Iroh - Zuko & Iroh (ft Iroh II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd love a post-LOK fic where Zuko finally visits Iroh in the spirit world!

Zuko had been wandering for a while though the spirit world. His grandson was at his back, as his daughter had been worried about him going alone.

He was in no real hurry and knew that in the spirit world he would only find what he wanted, when he needed.

It wasn’t long before the spirit forest they were walking through thinned out and soon they came to a small valley of flowers.

“Hello, Lord Zuko,” came a voice so familiar, Zuko could feel it in his bones.

“Uncle Iroh,” Zuko said, his eyes widening slightly as he took in his Uncle sitting across from him with a tea set.

“And who is this?” his Uncle asked, his attention now on Zuko’s grandson who had poked his head around his shoulders.

“Ah,” Zuko said, gesturing his grandson forward. “This is my grandson, Iroh, the second.”

“Hi,” his grandson said nervously.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, my great-grandnephew,” his Uncle said softly, gesturing them forward. “Come and join me for some tea.”

Zuko pushed his grandson forward, never having seen the man so nervous before.

“It is good to see you again Uncle,” Zuko said. “I’ve missed you.”

“I have missed you as well, my nephew,” his Uncle said. “Tell me, how has life been since I left it.”

Zuko wasted no time filling his Uncle in on the passage of time. When he was done, he hugged his Uncle, promising to return again later.

Watching his Uncle hug his grandson was an experience he never thought he would get to see.

“You take good care of my Nephew, now,” his Uncle told him, “He’s trouble so you have to watch him.”

His grandson laughed. “We’ve discovered,” he joked. “If anything, he’s gotten worse in old age.”

“Us old men always do,” his uncle replied.

The left back for Republic City after that, Zuko’s arm wrapped around his grandson’s shoulder.


	35. Kung-Fu Action - Korra & Bolin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin hiding a limited addition korra action figure (with kung-fu Action grip!), from Korra.

Korra hadn’t meant to invade Bolin’s space. She was looking for something she had loaned Bolin and he had told her it was in his room.

She was there with permission, and well, he wasn’t hiding it very well. It was sitting on a shelf in a place of apparently high honor.

It was kind of weird, even if it was also a bit sweet.

She didn’t say anything for a while, but it sorts of stuck to the back of her mind. Later when the two were in a playful argument, the secret came spilling out.

“Well, at least I don’t collect dolls of my friends!” Korra joked.

“Wait, how do you know about that?” Bolin asked, the color draining from his face as Mako and Asami watched the two of them

“It was in your room when I went to get Naga’s ball back,” Korra said.

“Oh,” Bolin said, before her comment fully registered. “Hey, it’s not a doll! It’s a limited addition action figure with kung-fu action grip.”

“Kung-fu action grip?” Korra asked, her lower lip shaking from how hard she was trying not to laugh.

“It’s not funny,” Bolin said.

“It’s kind of funny,” Korra said, laughing slightly, “and cute. Don’t worry about it Bolin, it’s fine.”

Bolin pouted and Korra changed the subject.


	36. Video Games - Kai & Jinora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random person: I thought air benders were pacifists. Air baby of your choice: we are but just as we can enjoy a book that has fighting or even murder in it, we can enjoy other forms of media so long as nobody is actually hurt. Now watch if I use the A and B buttons at the same time as i push the stick up, I can make my character rip out the other guys spine. (Basicly Any airbender you want plays a arcade game legally distinct from but similar to mortal combat)

Kai watched Jinora in confusion.

“I thought airbenders were pacifists,” Kai said, coming around to sit next to her. He had only just joined this odd recruitment group and finding an airbender playing a violent fighting game hadn’t been expected.

“We are,” Jinora explained, seeing no contradiction between that statement and the fact that her character just punched someone in the face. “They aren’t real people. Airbenders are allowed to enjoy things with murder in them. We can read murder mystery novels all we want. It’s not actually hurting anyone.”

“Oh,” Kai said, watching as Jinora’s character pulled their opponents spine from their back. “Right. Uh, how’d you do that?”

“Oh,” Jinora said, “you push the A and B buttons at the same time as you push the stick up. See?”

“Huh,” Kai said, leaning closer. “Cool.”

Maybe being an airbender wouldn’t be too bad after all.


	37. Marked - Linko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Linko soulmark AU, soulmarks don't appear on a person until their soulmate is born. At 32 Lin thought she won't ever have a soulmate, then a soulmark appears on her.

Lin didn’t have a soul mark when she was born, but that was fine, as Tenzin didn’t have one either and the two of them were happy with that.

Then Tenzin’s soul mark slowly started appearing on his arm. At first it was so faint no one thought anything of it. It was a birthmark or a rash of some kind but after three years of ignoring it, Tenzin finally ended things with Lin.

It was a soul mark and pretending wouldn’t change that.

He met Pema nearly sixteen years later.

Lin was more than hurt by that.

Still, an odd mark had started forming on her own arm the year before and at that point had formed into something solid. It was a lightning bolt, wrapped firmly in a circle of metal wire.

She didn’t bother worry about what that could mean. She was more worried about how young they were. There was no way whoever they were, would want her.

She was fifty when she met him, though at the time she had no clue who he was. It wouldn’t be until way later, when an electrical scar from another death-defying stunt of his, nearly destroyed his own soul mark, that she’d learn just who he was to her.

A companion. A partner. A lover.

Her soulmate.


	38. Love Note - Tenzin & Krew (Jinora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora being an excellent writer and writing kai love letters with the krew amd her familys reaction to these letters.

“What’s that?” Korra asked, as she and her friends entered Tenzin’s office.

“Nothing,” he replied, tucking it away.

Korra narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“What’s that?” she asked again, walking around his desk and trying to take it from him.

“Nothing,” Tenzin, repeated. “Korra!”

Korra snatched the piece of paper from him and read over it.

“Tenzin! You can’t just steal Jinora’s love notes to Kai!” Korra yelled. “What’s wrong with you!”

“I didn’t know what it was at first, and then,” he trailed off.

“And then?” Korra repeated, knowing he had no answer for why the note was in his office and not wherever Jinora had put it.

“Aww, Jinora’s writing love notes?” Bolin side, his eyes going slightly misty. “That’s so sweet, let me see.”

“No,” Korra said, holding the note away from him. “It’s her business.”

“You got to read it,” Bolin said.

“Yeah, before I knew what it was,” Korra replied.

“Okay, Tenzin,” Mako joked.

Korra glared slightly at him.

“Guys, we really should put it back,” Asami said. “It’s a serious invasion of privacy.”

“See, Asami agrees with me,” Korra said. “She’s actually pretty good at this.”

“It’s because she reads so many romance novels,” Mako said.

“What?” Tenzin asked. “How do you know that?”

“I got bored and Jinora loaned me some of her books,” Mako said. “They were all romance novels.”

“It’s her business,” Asami said, staring Tenzin down, “and apparently Mako’s.”

“Hey, its all there was to read,” Mako said, defensively.

The other four stared him down.

“They have good plot?” Mako said, weakly.

They kept staring.

“It’s cute, okay?” Mako said, turning away from them.

“Alright,” Korra said, “Mako and Jinora’s romance novel book club aside, you need to put this back Tenzin.”

“I know,” he replied taking the letter and leaving the room.

The others stayed in the room a moment longer before clarity struck.

“Shoot,” Korra yelled, “that wasn’t why we came here, Tenzin wait!”


	39. Bisexual? - Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about katara figuring out that she might be bisexual

It took Katara a while to figure it out. She had so few girls she knew her age.

The first girl who took her breath away had been Yue.

At first Katara figured it had just been because she was a Princess and Katara had never seen such opulence before.

Katara knew she liked men, but women were never a consideration for her. It wouldn’t be until later, when putting the pieces together that she’d realize the Northern Princess had grabbed both Southern siblings’ hearts.

The next girl was, awkwardly enough, Ty Lee. Katara was under no illusions that the other was good, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t pretty. Mai was also pretty to Katara, but in a way Katara originally wrote off as intimidating.

The next girl was Earth Kingdom. Katara met her in passing in Ba Sing Se, and never bothered to get her name. Her father owned a pottery shop across from their residence, so Katara saw her often, even if she never spoke to her.

It wasn’t until after the war, when having dinner with her brother and his girlfriend that Katara even learned the word bisexual.

She had a very long conversation with Suki after that, before realizing the word describe the feeling that had confused her for so long.


	40. Kya? - Toph & KyaLin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph finding out that kya and Lin are together

Toph narrowed her eyes in concentration. The feeling in her feet had been slowly fading over the years but she was still able to pick up most things, like her daughter’s heartbeat.

She searched around for the possible source of Lin’s sudden nervousness, before feeling the familiar flouncy steps of Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen’s daughter, Kya.

“Hey, Linny,” Kya said, “and Toph, long time no see. Where have you been hiding?”

“Swamp,” Toph replied shortly, still monitoring her daughter’s heartbeat. Kya’s had also picked up.

“That fits so perfectly,” Kya said with a laugh. “I went there once in my travels. It was interesting but I didn’t really stick around. A bit too much spirit energy for my tastes.”

Toph hummed, still trying to work out just what was going on between the two women.

“How have you been, Kya?” Lin asked.

“I’ve been fantastic,” Kya replied. As the two women launched into conversation, everything clicked in Toph’s mind.

“How long have you two been dating?” Toph asked.

When Kya and Lin froze, she knew she had hit on the truth.


	41. Air - Ty Lee & Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tylee Figuring out that she’s an airbender and Azula deciding if she should tell her father

Azula had miscalculated.

She had only meant to scare Ty Lee to her side. She had never meant for her to fall. Azula had the upmost faith in Ty Lee’s abilities.

But fall Ty Lee did, only to somehow land a great distance away, as if propelled by air that shouldn’t be there. Ty Lee knew she had done it, her eyes widening in fear as she ran. Azula knew she had done it as she had seen the movement of Ty Lee’s hands.

The ringmaster, still covering his eyes, had no clue and Azula planned to keep it that way.

Azula ran after Ty Lee.

“Please,” Ty Lee said, when Azula cornered her in her tent. “Please just let me go.”

Azula paused at that. She wasn’t sure what to do. Part of her demanded she tell her father and hand Ty Lee over, while the other part knew what would happen and refused to allow it to happen to Ty Lee.

“No,” Azula said, taking reassurance from the fear on Ty Lee’s face. People who were scared wouldn’t leave. It was the brave ones she had to look out for. “I think an airbender will be quite useful for my task.”

Ty Lee’s face was a mix of fear, trepidation and curiosity. Azula smirked, knowing she had her friend right where she wanted her.


	42. Good Ozai - Ozai & Ursa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai is like Iroh and divorces Ursa so she can be with her true lover after Zuko and Azula are born Prompt.

“Ursa,” Ozai said, as he walked into his and his wife’s living space. A piece of parchment was clutched in his hand.

“Yes,” she said hesitantly.

“I think, after finding this, that it is clear neither of us really wish to be in this relationship,” Ozai said, holding out Ursa’s letter.

“I’ve never sent them,” Ursa said, slightly panicked.

“I don’t mind if you did, but if you want to be with him, I don’t mind getting a divorce,” Ozai said. “I’m not happy in this marriage either. My father simply believed it would be beneficial. We have the kids he wanted. We don’t need to continue to pretend.”

“You’re serious?” Ursa asked.

“Very much so,” Ozai said. “Zuko and Azula would of course need to stay in the palace but you would be free to visit.”

“Then, yes,” Ursa said, slowly. “I would greatly appreciate my freedom back.”

“So would I,” Ozai muttered bitterly to himself, “at least one of us will achieve that.”


	43. Death and Rebirth - Katara & Kya (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katana seeing her mother when she dies

Katara knew her time was coming. From the second young Arata was born she knew she would soon pass. Aunt Wu had told her once. Arata was her third great-grandchild after all.

She had never told her grandchildren of that fortune, worried they’d do something crazy like make a pact to never have kids. It was the type of stun they would all pull.

Jinora’s daughter was beautiful and Katara was glad to welcome her third great -grandchild into the world.

She started feeling lethargic shortly after and quickly passed in her sleep a few days later.

When she opened her eyes, it was to a face so far from memory but never forgotten.

“We’ve been waiting on you,” her mother said.

“What?” Katara asked, disorientated.

“You can’t be reborn until all who know you have passed, save for rare occasions. You’ve been keeping us, not that, that’s a bad thing,” her mother replied.

“So, this is real?” Katara asked, her eyes watering as she looked up at her mother.

“It’s really, sweetheart,” her mother said, pulling her into a hug, “I’ve missed you so much, but you’ve been so brave.”

Katara wept into her mother’s shoulder.

“I have to go now,” her mother said.

“What, no,” Katara said.

“I’m sorry,” she replied. “It’s how rebirth works. Go find your brother, he’s got a similar wait to you, after all that Fire Lord friend of yours seems to be slightly immortal.”

“Trust Zuko to mess things up,” Katara joked. “I’ll miss you mom.”

“We will see each other again,” she said kissing the top of Katara’s head. “I promise.”


	44. Magical Avatars Team Building (All Avatars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical Avatars learning to bond with new members while fighting Vaatu.

Things were going interesting with their newest members.

Korra and Kuruk seemed to be kindred spirits, though Kuruk and Kyoshi seemed to be trying to kill each other.

Szeto and Roku got on like a house on, well, fire. The two anti-social fire Avatars spent most of their time together, even outside of team meetings and fights.

Aang of course got along with anyone, but seemed to be hero worshiping Yangchen to an alarming amount.

Wan, well, Wan liked them well enough, but Yangchen rubbed him wrong. The two were use to being the undisputed leader and they weren’t meshing well.

A fight with Vaatu soon made this clear, and quickly highlighted why it was so dangerous.

“Szeto, lava to your left,” Yangchen yelled.

“Wait,” Wan replied, standing in the exact spot Szeto was trying to turn to lava.

Szeto, used to listening to Yangchen and not Wan, didn’t hear him and Wan had to move quickly to not get melted.

“Kyoshi,” Yangchen called, “can you help him?”

Kyoshi wasn’t listening and continued on with what she was originally doing.

Wan, tired off the confusing battle, tried to end things himself, only to go barreling into Kuruk. Kuruk dropped the water he was holding onto Szeto’s lava causing it to turn to earth. It was a lucky accident that Vaatu’s foot got caught in it as it cooled. Kyoshi used the opportunity to sink Vaatu into the ground.

Aang got to the chaos spirit first, and dispelled him from his current host.

“Alright team,” Wan said, “we are going to need to work on communication.”

“I second that,” Yangchen said.


	45. Good Ozai Part Two - Ozai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU prompt: What if Ozai was like Iroh? What if the main bad guy was really the Fire Lord’s royal advisor?

Ozai wasn’t sure why bad things kept happening around him.

First, he suggests he take up the Crown Prince duties while his brother healed from the loss of his son, only for his father to tell him to kill his own son.

Then his father died and his wife mysteriously disappeared.

He somehow ended up on the throne because his brother went back packing through the spirit world for two years.

A few years later his son ends up fighting in an Agni Kai, Ozai didn’t recall setting up and somehow thinks he’s been banished. No matter how many times Ozai tried to tell him to stop being silly and just come home, the boy continued his voyages.

The Avatar returns and Ozai’s daughter begs to be able to go catch him. Ozai didn’t recall telling her to do so but somehow a few months later she returns having conquered Ba Sing Se.

His son tries to kill him and an invasion was planned for burning down the Earth Kingdom.

Then the truth came out.

He woke the night before Sozin’s comet to find his royal advisor trying to kill him with a pillow. Ozai managed to gain the upper hand and quickly put all the pieces together from his advisor’s advice over the years.

He halted the invasion, knowing he confused his daughter when he did so and tried to find his brother. It was time Iroh took the throne as Ozai had never been trained for this and clearly had no idea what he was doing.


	46. Shovel Talk - Bolin & Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody is given a "shovel talk".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Wing talking about Opal or Wei? That’s up to the reader but I intended Wei in this but realized replacing their name with sibling made it either or.

“Do you see this Bolin?” Wing asked.

“Ah, it’s a shovel,” Bolin said.

“Yes,” Wing said. “Do you know what a shovel does?”

“It shovels dirt?” Bolin asked, hesitantly. Wing was being very odd. Bolin wasn’t quite sure what the other man wanted.

“Right, again,” Wing said. “See, shovels are able to move dirt and dig holes. Do you know what people put in holes?”

“Buried treasure?” Bolin suggested.

“No,” Wing said. “They put the bodies of people who break their sibling’s hearts into them. Understand?”

“Yeah, I get it,” Bolin said, his eyes going wide. “Um, just one question.”

“What?” Wing asked.

“Why do you need a shovel to dig a hole if you’re an earthbender?” Bolin asked.

“Don’t worry about,” Wing said, walking away. “I got my eye on you.”

“Okay?” Bolin said, extremely confused about what just happened.


	47. Matched - Linko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Linko soulmark AU, Lin and Mako realize they have the same soulmark.

Lin realized it the first time she saw him in the hospital. He wasn’t wearing a shit and had bandages up his arm to cover his newly acquired burn wound. The bandages stopped just short of his soul mark, practically highlighting it for the world to see.

“Hey, Chief,” Mako said.

“Hey,” she replied, staring hard at the mark. It was a lightning bolt, wrapped in barb wire. The same mark, on the same spot, on her arm.

He followed her line of sight.

“Oh, yeah,” he said. “Sorry, it’s usually covered up. I’m just glad it wasn’t burned off.”

“Got lucky,” Lin said absentmindedly.

She didn’t know what to do with that new information at first, so she ignored it.

Mako soon discovered it himself.

The metalbender’s uniforms were made to take a beating. But Lin’s armor had taken even more than that. The arm guard was crushed and Lin was too out of it to stop him. He took the arm guard off to inspect the damage and came face to face with his own soul mark.

He looked up at Lin, but knew this wasn’t the time.

Mako didn’t confront her about it for a while. At first because she was injured but then because he figured, she would have said something before if she had really wanted him.

It had hurt slightly, realizing that.

Mako tired to move past it, but it kept circling in his mind.

He finally broke and told her.

It took a very long and awkward conversation, the kind they were both well known for, but they eventually worked everything out.

They were soulmates after all.


	48. Prodigal Daughter - Ozai (& Azula)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of Ba Sing Se, Oazi feels threatened by his daughters success,

Ozai looked down at the letter from his daughter.

She had managed to capture the city of Ba Sing Se, and her failure of a brother somehow managed to kill the Avatar.

Ozai wasn’t stupid. Azula had killed the Avatar and she was merely letting her brother take credit for it.

Azula was starting to become dangerous. She was starting to surpass her teacher and Ozai couldn’t allow that to happen.

He watched her when she and her brother returned home and when she suggested burning down the Earth Kingdom, Ozai saw his chance.

Azula wouldn’t be a threat as a puppet ruler. Ozai would become the Phoenix King and Azula could pretend to rule over the Fire Nation.

It would keep her in line nicely. Yes, such a plan was fool proof.

Now if only his son wasn’t also in the way.


End file.
